


forget (not)

by hulovaa



Category: Naruto
Genre: -Ish, Angst, Child Hatake Kakashi, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulovaa/pseuds/hulovaa
Summary: Jiraya sighed. “These are going to be hard times, boy.”“But I’ll be there to help you and your father.”~~~Jiraya wasn’t there to help.And Kakashi wouldn’t ever forget that.
Relationships: Jiraya & Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47
Collections: Angst and Hurt/Comfort Prompts





	forget (not)

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [27twinsister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister) in the [angstandhcprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/angstandhcprompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Any fandom!  
> Character A is a little kid (under the age of 10) who gets lost in a public place and is scared to ask for help. Character B is an adult (can be a security guard/police officer/etc or just a random adult) and needs to help them find their parent/guardian.

A shock of silver hair — or at least, that’s how the child looked from an adult’s, Jiraya’s, perspective — stepped on his foot. Jiraya cursed at that, then realised who was it.

_ Ah fuck, Sakumo’s gonna kill me if he hears from Kakashi that I swore before him,  _ Jiraya thought.

“Aigh, kiddo.” Kakashi looked up at him, his hands tightening their grip on the bags of groceries. 

“Are you lost, lil’ Kashi?” He squatted down to be at Kakashi’s eye level. 

Kakashi didn’t answer him. It’s not like Jiraya expected that the kid would answer him.

“Want me to help you with carrying those groceries back home?”

After a while of hard thought, the boy nodded.

~~~

Jiraya put the boy down from his shoulders. They already came to the Hatake clan compound. He took out the groceries the boy bought from the storage seals he put them in and gave them to the boy.

He sighed. “These are going to be hard times, boy.” 

_ The civilians’ stare burned bright on Kakashi’s back. _

_ He was lost, and he knew that none of the civialiana would help him find the way out of the markets.  _

_ He accidentally stepped on a man’s foot, and he was ready to run. He didn’t want to deal with the silent (it definitely wasn’t silent to his chakra sense) hatred of the civilians. _

_ He was ready to cry, but then he heard Jiraya’s voice. His father’s friend’s voice. _

“But I’ll be there to help you and your father.”

Kakashi threw himself against the man’s chest, groceries abandoned on the sidewalk, and cried his heart out.

“Thank you,” Kakashi said and he meant it.

~~~

**_Jiraya was not there to help._ **

**_Not there to help Kakashi after his father died._ **

**_Not there to help his father; prevent him from not taking his life._ **

**_He was not there, and Kakashi would never ever forget that._ **

**Author's Note:**

> So, my brain threw an idea at me. And it coincidentally matched a prompt claim I had. So, neat.


End file.
